So Much For Best Friends
by SydKathBiffz
Summary: A dramatic story full of backstabbing, boy stealing, and so much emotion, it will be hard to not want more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Oh my gosh, Sydney, that dress would look amazing on you!! Let's go check it out!!" My best friend Miley said. **

"**It would!! It totally matches your eyes! Come on!" Mandy yelled, yanking my arm. **

**The three of us ran into the store and looked around. **

**I am so glad I know them. They are such amazing friends. Always there for me. **

**Let me introduce myself. My name is Sydney. I am fifteen, and I live in LA. The one and only!! My best friends are Miley Cyrus and Mandy Jiroux. We always have the best time together!! **

"**SYDNEY!! Come back to earth! And stop dreamin bout those Jonas boys!" Miley yelled, knocking me out of my trance. **

"**Oops, sorry! Um yeah, that would look great with my eyes. But this," I said, picking up a purple bubble shirt, "Would look amazing on you. And Mandy. This Jacket would go so well with ur new shirt!!" I handed a silver jacket to Mandy.**

**What would they do without me?**

"**Well," Miley said. "Lets try them on!" **

**Miley, Mandy and I each went into the dressing rooms. About five minutes later, we each came out looking absolutely fabulous. **

"**OMG Miley!!" Mandy exclaimed. "Sydney's right! That looks amazing!! You should totally get it!" **

"**I try!" I said, being totally modest. **

"**Well, lets get all of these!! I just got the pay check from the Hannah Montana movie, so I'll buy!" Miley said, generously.**

"**Aww thanks Miles. Ur the best!!" Mandy and I said at the same time. **

**We checked out, then took our millions of shopping bags to the food court.**

"**Who's hungry?" I said, looking at everything. **

"**How about smoothies? They just put in a new Smoothie King over there! Lets go check it out." Mandy said. **

**The three of us ran over to the smoothie place and got in line.**

**A little girl about seven years old went up to Miley to get her autograph. **

**She walked away, then Miley looked at me.**

**I was looking kind of sad, because I wasn't exactly having the best luck in the acting department.**

"**Just wait. By this time next year, you will have so many fans!!" Miley is always so positive.**

"**Thanks." I said, trying to take her advice she gave me that morning into my head.**

**We ordered then started walking towards Forever 21. **

**Mandy was so busy telling a story and Miley and I were laughing so hard that we didn't realize any one else.**

**I accidentally tripped on a bag someone dropped and ran into a guy, dumping my entire smoothie on him, then taking him on the floor. **

"**Omg I am so sor…" I started to say, but then I looked at him.**

**He was so cute. Black hair, tan skin, dark eyes, and the sweetest smile I have ever seen. So perfect.**

"**It's alright. I was gonna get rid of this shirt anyway." He said, in the most ah-mazing Australian accent. Then he laughed.**

"**Haha. I'm sorry. I guess we were just so caught up in Mandy's story." I looked at Mandy and she started cracking up.**

"**Well, I'm Matt." Aww such a cute accent.**

"**Sydney." I said, grabbing his hand to shake.**

"**So um well are you okay? Cuz I don't want you to have to file a report sueing me."**

**He said, jokingly. **

"**Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled so shyly. **

"**Wow, you have a great smile." Matt said, glancing at my teeth.**

"**Even with the metal?" I said, laughing.**

"**Haha. I like braces. They add the normal look. And that's what I love." Matt said. **

"**Here's my number. You can call or text. Doesn't really matter. Just as long as you do." I gave him my cell and he put his # in. He handed it back, and I felt the warm softness of his hands.  
"So, talk to you later?" I said. I need Miley to help my flirt level go up. **

"**Count on it." Matt winked, then walked away.**

**I casually walked over to Miley and Mandy. **

"**OMG what did he say? Did you get his number? What happened?'' Mandy is always wanting to be first when stuff like this happens.**

"**I'll tell you later." I said, with the biggest smile on my face. **

"**Miley can you believe that? Miley… Miley?? Hello?" Mandy tried to snap her out of it.**

"**What? Oh yeah, cool." Miley said, sounding disappointed. She watched him walk away, then sighed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**The three of us picked up all the bags I dropped, and left the mall. We went to Miley's house because she was having Me and Mandy sleep over. **

"**So," Miley said. "Tell me about him. Is he cute upclose? Did he have fresh breath? DID HE CARRY A LUNCH BOX?!" **

**I burst out laughing. Mandy did the same. "Well, I'm not exactly sure about the last one," I said, giggling. "He was so sweet and yes, absolutely hot!! He had fresh breath." I sighed. "Spearmint." I said to myself. **

"**I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get the face masks." I walked out of the room and to Brandi's room. **

**While I was gone, Miley and Mandy talked.**

"**Mandy, she is so lucky!! I know him. He goes to my church. He's a transfer student. Matt is just sooo amazing. I love him." Miley was so happy to get it all out.**

"**Woah, Shmilerz, really? Sydney took your guy?" Mandy said, shocked. **

**I slowly came back once I heard them talking. **

**I could barely hear Miley because they shut the door.**

"**Yes, Shmandy. He is such a great guy. I wish I could have told you both about him. Then Sydney wouldn't have gone off taking him." Miley said, and I could hear her almost crying. **

**I got sad, then I felt guilty. I tried to put on a happy face and I walked in. **

"**I got the masks!!" I said, in a cheery voice, even though I was crushed that Miley didn't tell me right away.**

"**Cool!!" Miley said, obviously trying to put on a happy face too. **

"**SO…" Mandy said, "Did you hear Ryan is dating Emily?" **

**Miley's face lit up. She loves this celeb gossip. "Yeah! Do you like them together!!"**

"**I'm not sure. I think Emily would be better with Mitchel." I said. **

**Miley chimed in again. "Yeah, Like their new music video?? Such a cute couple!!" **

"**Yup." I said, then I looked at Miley's dog tag. "But you know THE cutest couple ever??"**

**Mandy saw me looking at her dog tag and immediately got it. "OMG that couple was THE BEST! She was at his happiest, and he was always smiling."**

"**What couple?! HUH?!" Miley said, confused. **

"**NILEY!" Mandy and I both shouted at the top of our lungs.**

"**Yeah, I miss us together. I mean three years is like forever. He is like the sweetest boy ever!!" Miley said, remembering. **

**Mandy and I started shouting "Goodbye" at Miley. **

"**I REMEMBER WHEN WE KISSED!! I still feel it on my lips… THE TIME THAT YOU DANCED WITH ME.. with no music playing…" We stopped and all started cracking up.**

**Then, we all started crying. And not just like 'Tear.Tear.Sniffle.Sniffle.' More like hysterically crying. **

"**Look at us." Miley said, wiping our faces and giggling. **

"**We know you miss him Smilerzz." I said, trying to comfort her. "But it looks like he has moved on. There is so many more fish in the pond. He may be the best, but hes not the only one."**

"**Your right. I am ready to move on." Miley said, confidently.**

"**Good. So did you hear about Ryan and Emily?" Mandy said.**

**Miley and I started beating her up with pillows. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

**At twelve thirty that night, the only sound you could hear was giggling. Mandy, Miley, and I had way too much Red Bull and candy. Braison is so scared that he camps out in the back yard everytime the three of us are together. Haha. That's when you know you have besties.**

**Anyway. **

"**OMG remember that one show when the guys dropped you?" Mandy said, trying to talk and laugh at the same time. **

"**Utah wasn't it?" I said. **

"**I don't even remember. But good times. OMG and then I didn't trust them after that?" Miley said giggling. **

"**Yup. HAHA OMG remember that time when I was dancing in the back just for fun while u were practicing and I fell down the stairs?!" I said, laughing and reminiscing. **

"**Omigosh! You got that HUGE bruise!" Mandy said. **

"**Yeah, and you ran into Ashlee!" Miley yelled, laughing.**

"**That's exactly why I am not ur dancer. I am just there for support." I said, and I started laughing too.**

**Mandy joined in, and pretty soon, our stomachs hurt so bad from laughing that hard. **

"**This is why we are friends." Mandy said. **

"**Besties!" Miley said, smiling.**

"**Now and forever!" I said, hugging my best friends. **

**Nothing would ever break us apart.**

**Not even the cutest Australian boy. **

"**OMG did you see the Cheetah Girls movie?" Mandy asked.**

"**YES! But the only reason I didn't turn it off is because of Michael Steger!" I said.**

"**Oh my gosh. Don't get me started on how amazing he is!!" Miley said, then she sighed. **

"**He is SO cute!" Mandy said. **

**This kept going on for about thirty minutes.**

**Then, we watched a movie.**

"**Which one? She's the Man, or Sisterhood?" Miley said, looking through her movies.**

"**Sisterhood 1, for sure." Mandy said confidently. **

"**Kay." Miley put the video in, and we started watching. **

**About thirty minutes in, we all fell asleep on the floor. **

**I started dreaming about that day I met Matt. **

**Oh boy, I don't know what Miley is gonna say when she find out about me and him and our backstory…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

**It was probably noon by the time we woke up. And we were in very strange positions. **

**Mandy's leg on top of my stomach, my arm on Miley's nose, and her head on Mandy's knee. **

"**Wake up, crazy girls." I said, sitting up.**

"**Wow," Miley said, doing the same. "We were in weird positions." **

"**Mandy. Mandy come on wake up." I said, pushing Mandy. **

"**She's not budging. Lets sit on her," Miley suggested. **

"**Um okay??" I said, giggling.**

**Miley and I got up and then sat down on Mandy. Nothing.**

"**Hmmm. Lets bounce up and down. I suggested. **

**Miley and I were bouncing up and down while sitting on Mandy. Nothing.**

"**Water Bucket?" Miley asked.**

"**Go!" I said.**

**Miley shot out of the room and went to fill a bucket of water. She quickly came back and held it over Mandy's head. **

"**One…" I counted. "Two… THREE!"**

**We flipped the bucket over and the water rushed from the bucket to Mandy's face.  
She shot up like a rocket.**

"**Wait, the hamburger stole my pink monkey and the dish ran away with the macaroni…" Mandy started to say, then lost her focus.  
"MILEY!! SYDNEY!!" She yelled. Mandy tackled us to the floor and started tickling us while sitting on us.**

**Braison walked by to go to the bathroom, saw us, and backed away slowly. **

"**OKAY! OKAY!! Mandy Stop!!" I screamed while histerically laughing. **

**Mandy got off of me and Miley then we all sat in a circle. I shut the door and we all leaned in. This is usual for a boy session. **

"**So, Sydney." Miley started off. "Tell us what you know about Matt."**

"**Yes, do tell." Mandy said. **

**I froze. My face turned red as a tomato. **

**They knew. They knew everything. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

**Chapter 5**

**I stared at Miley and Mandy. It is the hardest thing in the world to lie straight to their faces. Their eyes pierce through you when you look straight into them. I have to tell them the truth, but I don't know how.**

"**Well, uh…" I hesitated. "Okay, here's the full story."**

**I sighed again, then started story time. It feels like I'm back in first grade. **

"**This is only what I think.**

**I think I met him in sixth grade, when my neighbors got a foreign exchange student. His name was Matt and he was a few years older, but I could tell he liked me. I went out to sit on my steps and wrote a song. I wrote "Its Only For Us" He came up from behind me and stole my book. He read it, and told me it was great. I blushed and he smiled. He goes "Did you write it for someone special?" I go "Maybe." Then I went inside. He came over the next day and helped me get the tune. He is such an amazing person. When I ran into him, I didn't recognize him. But after we left the mall and I thought about it, I realized it was him. That's why I wasn't paying attention in the car." I stopped, and sighed. **

**Miley and Mandy were just staring at me. **

**I couldn't help myself. I started crying. Pretty soon Miley joined in, then Mandy quickly followed. We all just sat there in our boy circle crying. **

"**Why are you guys crying?" I asked sniffling. **

"**Because you were crying." Mandy said. Miley nodded.**

"**Wait." Miley said. "Why did you start crying?" **

"**Because…" I sighed again and let it out. "Because when I came back with the masks, which by the way we never did, I heard you two talking." I stopped and let out another tear. I collected myself, and continued. "I didn't want it to be like I was stealing your man. So I kind of avoided that topic." **

**Miley sat there looking from me to Mandy and back to me. Mandy did the same. **

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you this right away, it's just. I had my chance and I blew it. I wanted you to have a change with him." Miley stopped, and got a tear.**

**I put my hand right in the middle of the circle. **

"**Okay, from now on, lets make a pact. No more secrets. We tell eachother everything. Who's in?" I looked at my besties.**

**Miley put her hand in. Mandy hesitated, and slowly put her hand in. It felt good to have friends I know I can turn to. **

**The only thing that made me worried, Mandy's hand was behind her back. I looked and saw her fingers crossed. I checked Miley and her hand was in front. What isn't Mandy telling us? I wondered. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

**We pulled our hands back and looked at each other. I saw Mandy looking guilty, and Miley was smiling.**

"**Be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." Mandy said.**

**She left and Miley and I stared at each other. **

**I closed the door, then leaned in.**

"**Miley, I have to tell you something." I looked sad.**

"**What is it?" Miley said, worried about the look in my eyes. **

"**Mandy…" I took a breath. "Mandy isn't keeping our pact. She is gonna do something and isn't going to tell us."**

"**Woah woah woah," Miley said. "Back this Mercedes Benz up. Mandy would never do something like that."**

"**Oh park it right there." I said, giggling. Then I got serious again. "While we had our hands in the middle, one of Mandy's hands were behind her back. I peeked behind and her fingers were crossed."**

**Miley's face was in shock. "But..." She was at a loss for words. **

"**I just need to check one thing." I picked up Mandy's cell phone, went to the phone book and scrolled to M.**

**And right above Miley's name.**

**Matt.**

**I heard Mandy's footsteps so I threw her cell where it was originally. **

**Mandy came back and sat down with us, smiling.**

**Miley and I tried to put on a happy face, and I guess it worked.**

**There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours. We just sat there staring at the walls, when a phone call made us all jump. **

**It was my cell phone. I looked at the #. **

**It was Matt. **

**I slowly picked it up to my ear.  
"Hello?" My hands were sweaty. **

"**Hey Clumsy." **_**Aww I love his accent.**_

"**Hi Matt. Um listen. I'll talk to you later okay? Yeah uh right. Bye!" I hung up faster than ever.**

**There was another awkward silence. **

"**So, uh, how about a mani? I just bought new colors!" Miley said, smiling. **

"**Sure!" I said.**

"**Why not? Besties!" Mandy smiled too. **

**I knew she was faking.**

**Is she really someone I want to call my bestie? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

**After thirty minutes, we all sat back and admired our gorgeous looking nails.  
"I love this heart you did Miley," Mandy said.**

**I looked over at her hand. "Wow, Miles, its amazing!" I said.**

"**Thanks." Miley smiled shyly. **

**We waited for the nails to dry, then Mandy and I packed up our clothes. She offered to drive me home.  
Mandy and I were in her car, and there was a very long, awkward silence. **

"**Well, here you go," Mandy said, slowly coming to a stop in front of my house.**

"**Thanks Mandy. See ya tomorrow." I slammed the door shut and ran inside. I immediately went to my room, set my bag on the floor, and layed on my bed. **

**I stared at my walls and thought. **

**I thought about anything and everything. **

**After an hour of laying there, my eyes were wet, my hands were shaking and my foot was asleep. **

**Then, all of a sudden, I got a text. **

"**Hey. Gotta cancel for later. Hangin with Mandy." **

"**WHAT?!" I yelled.**

**So that's her plan. That was her whole plan. To steal Matt. **

**I took a minute to calm down, then replied.**

"**If I can ask, what did she say?" **

**I hit send, and immediately got a reply. **

"**Wanna hang out today? That's all she said."**

"**Well we did kinda have plans, but it's okay. Honestly , I'm not that interested in you anymore. Don't feel guilty about hanging out with Mandy. It's not like we were exclusive or anything."**

**It took me a few minutes to hit send, but I finally did.**

**Then, I shut my phone off and walked my dog.**

**We went around the neighborhood, and I practically let my whole heart out to my dog. She is a great listener. **

**We reached home, I let her inside, then changed into my swim suit. I set down a towel on the freshly mowed grass, and sat there, tanning. **

**Then, a thought started to haunt me.**

**Did Miley know about this?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

**I ran inside, leaving the towel to bake outside. **

**I grabbed my home phone off the receiver and dialed Miley's number.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**MILEY!! Mandy… Matt… tonight… HELP!" I was freaking out.**

"**Woah, back up. The Mandy matt tonight's help? Wait, huh?" Miley needs to start listening better.**

**I gulped, and then started talking. **

"**Matt just canceled his plans with me tonight…" I started off, but Miley cut me off.**

"**Oh, Hun, something probably came up." She said, positively. **

"**You didn't let me finish. He said Mandy asked him to hang out later. Even though I told you both that we were hanging out today." I got a tear. "Miley, as much as I love Mandy, she is trying to steal Matt."**

"**Hold on, I'll call her and see what's up. Talk to you later." Miley hung up.**

**I sat on my bed waiting for her to call back.**

**On the phone – Miley and Mandy**

"**Hey Manderz."**

"**Hey Miley!!"**

"**So what are you doing later?" **

"**Well, don't tell Sydney, but after hearing your story, I decided that I would try to steal Matt for you."**

"**WHAT?! Mandy that's wrong!"**

"**Why? As long as he likes you its all good!"**

"**No! Mandy don't. Why are you doing this?? You are wayyy diff that this. Why think about that all of a sudden?"**

"**Because, you were almost in tears, and I want you to be happy." **

"**Oh, well I don't think you should do this. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."**

**I kept sitting on my bed waiting. The chorus of 'Still In Love With You' scared me. **

**I flipped open my phone.**

"**HellO?!" I said, hoping it was Miley.**

"**SYDNEY!!" Miley yelled.**

"**WHAT IS SHE PLANING?!" I was worried.**

"**She said, she didn't like seeing me sad when I told her about Matt. So she is gonna steal him for me." **

**I dropped my phone and my mouth was open. **

"**Hello?" I heard from the phone lying helplessly on the floor.**

**I ignored it, doug my face into my pillow and cried. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

**Chapter 9**

"**HELLO!!" Miley yelled so loud I could hear it from my cell. **

**I leaned up, still having tears rush from my eyes, and grabbed my phone.**

"**Sorry Miley." Sniffle.**

"**Awww, buttercup, I'm sorry." Miley said.**

"**Buttercup?" I said, with a giggle, then started crying again.**

"**I'll be right there." Miley hung up, and within the next ten minutes, her mom's car was in my driveway. **

**I ran downstairs, went outside, and I hugged Miley.**

"**Thanks so much." I said.**

**We went inside, up to my room, and sat on my bed. **

**Miley and I had a nice, long talk about everything.**

**Started with Matt, ended with beef jerky.**

"**There. That's his new nickname," I said, laughing. My face was tear-free. I felt happy.**

"**See, this is why we are best friends. We know how to make eachother feel better." Miley smiled.**

"**You know what would make us feel great?" I said, smiling too.**

"**Duh!" Miley said.**

"**SHOPPING!" We yelled in unison. **

**Within minutes, we were in front of the Los Angeles Mall. **

**Miley and I had the best time ever this time. It might have been the fact that Mandy wasn't in our thoughts. **

**We were feeling great, until we ran into a couple. **

**And that just happened to be the only two people we didn't want to see.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

**Chapter 10**

**Mandy and Matt. Joy. **

**Miley and I tried to turn around, but Mandy spotted us. She stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at me. **

**I couldn't stand looking at her. But her eyes kept me focused. It was really hard to look away. **

**The only thing visible in her eyes was sadness. Betrayel. And most of all. Lack of trust.**

**Miley and I tried to move our feet, but it felt as if a dog had sat on them. We didn't move.**

**Mandy and Matt moved a little closer, then stopped about four feet in front of us. **

**I met eyes with Matt. He immediately smiled, and then noticed how I didn't smile. His little grin faded fast, and the four of us stood there, motionless.**

**Then, a little girl went up to Miley, got her autograph and left. **

**First time Miley smiled since we saw Mandy.**

"**So," I said, pushing away my feelings. "How's the date going?"**

"**Oh, well not bad." Mandy said. I heard her say to herself, "Better till now." She looked back up at us and smiled.**

**I fake smiled, and motioned for Miley to do the same. **

"**Well, you two have fun!" Miley said, getting a sudden burst of energt. She then grabbed my arm and we ran over to the food court. We sat down, and started talking.**

"**But she!"**

"**I KNOW!"**

"**And he!"**

"**He did."**

"**He did?"**

"**Her too."**

"**Aww man."**

"**But why-"**

**Our rapid bursts of two word sentences were interrupted by a group of girls coming out of Limited Too decked out in Hannah Montana gear. They got a Miley scribble, then ran away giggling. **

"**But why?"**

**We were interrupted by a girl about Miley's age came up for an autograph. She kept going on and on. **

"… **And I'm Krisi. I am a huge fan. Miley can I stick a needle in your veins in your hand?!"**

**Miley looked up in horror and dropped the autograph.**

"**RUN!!" I yelled, because I knew it was one of those creepy stalker fans. **

**Miley and I ran as fast as we could away from Krisi.**

"**WAIT MILEY!!" She yelled. "IT'S ONLY A PINCH!!" **

**We hid in the bathroom and she didn't find us. **

**I could tell both of us were mad at Mandy because our faces were red with anger and our hands were shaking. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

**Chapter 11**

**Someone suddenly burst through the door. Miley and I covered our faces and screamed. **

"**AHHH!! What?!" A familiar voice yelled. **

**We slowly uncovered our faces, and found ourselves standing alone in the bathroom with Mandy. **

"**What are you doing here?" Miley said, trying to not be rude but come of as if she was mad. I guess Mandy sensed it.**

"**Well, I saw that psycho chase after you and I saw you run in here. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mandy said.**

"**We're fine." I said, mad. "You can just go back to your boyfriend. Don't worry about us. We're big girls." **

"**Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend." Mandy shouted. **

"**Then why are you two always together or always talking?" Miley said, trying to get Mandy to say to my face what she was planning. **

"**Miley you know why! I was trying to steal Matt for you and away from Sydney!" Mandy blurted, and her face turned red. She looked directly into my eyes and I could see the guilt gleaming. **

"**Sydney…" Mandy started, but I interrupted her.**

"**Oh shut up Mandy! I already know what you were planning. I cant believe you! Why do this to me? Miley could have just asked me to back off him and I would have! I am! So is she! We decided that we wont let a guy come between us. But I still don't believe that you did this to me! To us! We never deserved this, and you don't deserve us as friends." I took off my charm bracelet, unhooked a dance shoe, and threw it in the trash. Miley did the same. **

**Mandy was speechless. **

**Tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't even talk. I said everything I wanted to, and Miley looked at me as if she was telling me 'Exactly what I wanted to say.'**

**The whole scene was tense. **

**I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Mandy out of the bathroom. I couldn't stand breathing the same air. **

**Miley and I heard some girl yell "MANDY!! CAN I STICK A NEEDLE IN YOUR HAND?!" Then we heard Mandy screaming "AHHHHH!" **

**Miley and I burst out laughing, remembering our encounter with Krisi. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

**Chapter 12**

**I put on my new Chanel aviators and Miley did the same with hers. We were trying to hide our eyes from the tears. The two of us ran out of the bathroom and stood outside of the mall. Miley dialed a few numbers on her key pad, and put her cell phone to her ear. Within five minutes, her Mom's car was right in front of us. The car ride home was long and awkward. I had to break the tension.. again. **

"**Can you believe her?" I said, almost crying.**

"**No I cant. I can hardly believe that she is doing this." Miley agreed. **

"**Who did what now?" Tish said, trying to concentrate on our feelings and the other drivers. **

"**Oh Nothing really. But we are never talking to Mandy Jiroux again." Miley said, smiling. **

"**What? Shes your best friend! Why?" Tish asked, almost rear-ending the chevy pick up in front of us. **

"**Because shes a backstabber, and our life has enough drama. Hey Miles, wanna have a slumber party tonight with Em?" I said, trying to hide the pain from Miley's mom. Miley was doing the same.**

"**Sure, I'll text her right now." Miley said, punching the keys on her phone. **

**A few moments later, a Cold Play song blasted from Miley's phone. It was Emily's reply. **

"**She's in. What time sounds good?" Miley asked. **

"**Six." I replied. **

"**Okay." Miley tapped a few more buttons, then closed her phone. **

**We both sighed, trying to gather our thoughts about Mandy, then chuck them at her. **

**We arrived home, and Miley and I ran up to Miley's room. We quickly straightened up then heard the doorbell. Emily let herself in and ran up to Miley's room. She sat down, and we gave her the scoop on everything happening. **

"**Wait, back up. You mean Matt Martin?" Emily said, as if she knew him.**

"**Yeah, Matt Martin. You know him?" I said, suspiciously.**

"**Yeah, I know him. He's been my boyfriend for the past three months." Emily said. "I thought I told you that."**

"**Uh NO!" Miley yelled. She stood up, and Emily did the same. They stared at eachother. I remained sitting on the floor. Then, all of a sudden, Miley was sitting on Emily wrestling her. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

**Chapter 13**

"**Miley! Emily!" I yelled, trying to stop the wrestling, even though I was very entertained. **

"**You Crazy Boy/Man Stealer!" Miley screamed, while crushing Emily's kidney. **

"**You Psycho Guy Obsesser Slash Best Friend Tackler!" Emily screamed back.**

**I giggled, then tackled them both. They were now laying side by side and I was sitting on both. **

**Tish walked in because she heard shouting. "What is going on…" She said, awkwardly. **

"**Miley and Emily are wrestling over Matt." I explained.**

"**Matt Martin? He's cute. I would fight over him too if I was your age." Tish said.**

"**MOM!!" Miley yelled to Tish.**

"**Sorry. Uh…" Tish stammered. "Pancakes are on the table and fresh oran-"**

**She was interrupted by Noah grabbing her leg.**

"**Mommy," She said. "The towel u were using is on fire." Noah was acting so calm.**

"**CRAP!" Tish yelled, running downstairs. Noah chased after her. **

**Miley and I had bigger things to worry about, so we shut the door. **

**Emily grabbed her stuff and ran out shouting "I am never talking to you again!!" **

"**I didn't even say anything. I just tackled her. Pshh." Miley said. **

"**Miley, do you see what this guy is doing to us?" I said, sitting on her bed.**

"**He is tearing me away from some of my closest friends." Miley replied, sitting down next to me. **

"**Exactly. You cant really push the delete button like you can with your texting," I said. "But you can try to stay away from him. **

"**That is exactly what I'm gonna try. Thanks Sydney. You truly are my best friend." Miley said that smiling really big. I couldn't help but perch the corners of my mouth. **

"**As are you! So wanna go get some smoothies?" I suggested.**

"**Sure. I hear Planet Smoothie has a new flavor!" Miley reminded me of it. **

"**Right. Lets go." I grabbed my purse, Miley did the same, and we were out the door. Of course, we were mobbed by photographers. **

"**Miley!! Why aren't you hanging out with Mandy!?"**

"**Miley!! Where are you going?!"**

"**MILEY WHO IS THIS MYSTERY AUSTRALIAN GUY?!" **

**She stopped dead in her tracks, and I was pulled back. **

"**WHAT?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1

**Chapter 14**

**Miley quickly calmed herself and maturely said, "Australian guy? There is no mystery about an Australian guy. I am not in love with him. We aren't even friends." **

"**THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" A photographer threw a magazine at Miley, and on the cover was a photoshopped picture of Miley and Matt saying 'Who is Miley Cyrus flirting with THIS time?'**

"**THIS TIME?!" Miley said, surprised. **

**I stood there silently, watching Miley and feeling sympathy for her. I decided it was time to show my supportive-ness for her.**

"**GO AWAY!! Everyone!! Stop bugging Miley, Stop bugging me, Stop and just LEAVE US ALONE!! We don't hunt you down and take pictures of you at your worst, why should you do that to us? We just want to live our life without being mobbed by new people every day. Is it too much to ask?" I sighed, then made the puppy dog pout. Miley did the same, again. **

**The photographers just turned around and left. **

"**Thanks so much Sydney!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back.**

"**Well, those smoothies aren't gonna slurp themselves!" I said. We went to Planet Smoothie, and not one photographer bugged us. It was great. **

"**Can you believe what she was wearing?" I said.**

"**Not at all! It was even more hideous than TCA!" Miley agreed.**

"**I know! At least it was better than last year's VMAs." I continued. **

"**Oh. My. Gosh." Miley said, stopping. **

"**Just avoid them, Drama Mama." I said, giggling. **

**Miley giggled too and we turned so we didn't see the new BFFs. **

"**How about a strawberry smoothie?" She said to the cashier. **

"**Make that two." I said, and we went to sit down. **

**We didn't believe it, but the two new BFFs came over to talk to us. **

**They didn't say one nice word. We stood up, because we were fed up. **

"**Why don't you go buy a trash bag and live in a ditch!" Was the last Miley and I said before the two besties stormed off.**

**And the new dynamic duo just happened to be…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1

**Chapter 15**

**Mandy Jiroux. And Emily Osment.**

"**WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" I yelled to Miley once we were standing outside holding our smoothies.**

"**I know you said to stay away from the drama," Miley said. "But it's following us everywhere. So I guess that the best thing we can do is stand up to it and fight it." **

**Of course, Miley was right. We did need to do this. **

"**Ready?" I sighed.**

"**It's now or never." Miley and I walked back into Planet Smoothie and didn't stop for any autographs or pictures. We went directly to Mandy and Emily. They happened to be sitting at a table for 4 people. I sat next to Emily and Miley sat next to Mandy. **

"**What's up ditch diggers?" Mandy snapped. **

**Miley sighed. **

"**Look, Mandy. Emily." She stopped and started again. "I'm sorry. I got too caught up in a guy that I started to turn my back on two of by best friends. We used to be inseperable, Mandy. Nothing could tear us apart. And Emily, we would have some of the most memorable moments in my life that I will never forget for as long as I life. Look, Matt isn't important to me right now. I could care less about him. The only thing I want right now is our friendships to mend back together. Please, that's all we want. I really love you all and I would hate to let some guy come between us." Miley looked at me, then back at them. I nodded, agreeing with Miley. **

**Mandy looked like she was about to cry. Emily already had tears running down her cheeks. **

"**How dare you lie to our faces like that," Mandy said. **


End file.
